


I'm okay, everything's okay

by Sugano



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, Not Beta Read, Probably some violence or something idk he gets hurt? who knows, Prompto Whump, Spoilers, idk what to tag this, so idk if any of it makes sense? aa, there is some talk of blood though just a warning!, this is typed in one sitting, whats poppin guys ive never written a fic in my entire life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugano/pseuds/Sugano
Summary: Prompto woke up alone.It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary - maybe Ignis, Noctis, and Gladiolus packed up already and were waiting in the Regalia for him.Hopefully.





	1. "Guys?"

**Author's Note:**

> whats poppin guys blease do not judge me i wanted some prompto whump bc i'm a coward and also because i wanted to try typing up a fic? which i've never done before so big oof
> 
> sorry if anything sounds awkward or goes from past/present tense, i'm really bad at keeping track of it and it's not beta read
> 
> also let me know if anything is misspelled or weird! or if i need to tag anything else!

Prompto woke up alone.

It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary - maybe Ignis, Noctis, and Gladiolus packed up already and were waiting in the Regalia for him.  _...Right?_   _Or it’s just a prank. Or something_. Prompto's eyes darted around, scanning for any sign of the Regalia or movement from the trio. None. Gone were his three friends. Gone was the sparkling Regalia, parked on the side of the road. Gone was the cooking supplies that were always meticulously organized. Gone was the campfire, the embers burned out and cold. There was nothing. The only items that were left by him were his gun, his pouch filled with only a few gil, and one of his small, portable cameras. No phone, no contact, not even a single piece of paper detailing where the three of them had gone to. 

"Guys?" 

A growing sense of panic slowly eased itself into Prompto's body, his hands feeling clammy. Five minutes passed - no reply.  _Okay, they're just washing up! Yeah! Maybe they parked the Regalia closer to the river they came across the other day, and they just wanted to freshen up before we got going._ He paused,listening forany signs of life. Maybe some distant chatter of Noctis trying to teach Gladiolus how to fish or something. Yeah...no. The only sounds that were surrounding him were the noises of birds and the sound of the wind blowing through the tree leaves. He swallowed around the rising knot in his throat, choosing to call out once more to the empty space around him.

"Iggy? Gladdy?  _...Noct?_ "

A burst of anxiety shot itself through his body, his voice cracking on the last name he uttered. His fingers reached out for his gun, clutching it protectively against his chest.  _It's a dream, it's all a dream. Wake up Prompto. C'mon. Wake up wake up wake up. Just another nightmare, nothing to worry about. I just need to wake up. This isn't real. I'm not worthless, I'm not worthless, they wouldn't leave me here, right? Noct tells me I'm important to the group, Gladdy teaches me how to fight better and he says I'm picking up fast, Iggy lets me help him cook sometimes._ Did they finally grow tired of him? Tired of dealing with a boy who couldn't fight, a boy who kept burning the food every time he tried to help, a broken, immature, and inexperienced boy. All there for comic relief. That's what he was to them, wasn't it? Just someone to take the edge off of things; someone to keep the mood lighthearted and funny when everything went to hell.

Prompto's teeth worried his bottom lip between them, the cracked surface aching under the pressure, trying to get his mind off of the deprecating thoughts. _Stop overthinking. Calm down, it’s okay, I’m okay. Alright. Focus Prompto, let’s find the nearest outpost and call them or something. No panic attacks now._ He took a deep breath as he stood up shakily, nestling his gun into the waistband of his pants, stuffing the pouch into his back pocket, and slipping his camera into the other pocket. Prompto nervously ran his fingers through his hair, surveying the area around him once more. The haven was barren with a few larger rocks scattered around the area. Tall trees surrounded one side of the camp while on the other side they seemed to grow in smaller sections. If he remembers correctly, going through the side with less trees would bring him to an outpost. …Hopefully. With one last look at the soon-to-be-abandoned camp, he set off towards the bleak field, his optimism fading away as the day went on.

 

* * *

 

 

Several times Prompto tripped over rocks, dirtying up his clothing while his thoughts tied up his mind, making his worst fears seem to come true. _Did they find out about the mark on his wrist that was kept covered up all the time? Did they understand who he was? Were they disgusted and so they just… up and left?_ After one particularly hard stumble and fall, Prompto almost broke down from the exhaustion and rush of panic. His palm of his hands dug into his eyes, wiping away dirt and grime, trying to stifle the tears that threatened to spill out over his cheeks. Hands and knees skinned, bloodied through his pants, miles away from any sort of outpost. It was almost nighttime, the outline of daemons through the trees appearing every so often. That was his situation. It was almost like a test from the Astrals, what could get worse?

The only light source he had was from his flashlight attached to his vest which flickered once, twice, gone. All out of juice – just his luck. Stumbling through the darkness, Prompto reached a small jut in a rock. Barely big enough to fit his body into, but if he pulled a few rocks over the opening, he’d hopefully be safe. His stomach growled and churned, his lips dry and chapped. He couldn’t find much to eat on the journey through the field. Though he was desperate, he wasn’t desperate enough to force down some strange plants that could leave him worse for wear. With a weary sigh, his fingers gripped tightly around his gun, stinging from the previous scratches and cuts. The deep, throaty growls of daemons filled the air around Prompto, instilling a fear in him that he thought he hadn’t had before. He couldn’t afford to fall asleep now, despite his eyes begging him to close them.

_Morning is gonna come soon enough. Just a few hours. Nothing more, nothing less. You can do it Prompto. You’ve pulled all nighters before with video games and studying, this is a breeze compared to those. Hold on a little bit longer._

 


	2. Not Dead Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i typed this all in one sitting baybeeee im so dead
> 
> did you know this is 1018 words i have never typed more in my entire life wtf

 Morning did finally come. Several hours of staying in one position left Prompto’s body feeling sorer and more cramped then he ever thought it would. He coughed a couple of times from the buildup of dirt and grime, relieved that he could finally make a noise and not alert any daemons to his position. The blond pushed away the stacked rocks, his face scrunching up slightly at the stiffness that resided in his legs. He hissed between his teeth as he pulled the fabric of his pants away from his knees, the long-dried blood practically sticking to it like glue.

“God, it better not be infected.”

Prompto propped himself up against the rock outcrop he had originally tucked himself into, his eyes blearily looking around for any signs of creatures. It wasn’t too safe out in the open where anything, or anyone, could attack. Meaning he couldn’t check the wounds unless he was safe enough – especially with the number of daemons that were surrounding the area, not to mention the groups of roaming animals that he was _pretty_ sure were dangerous.

His stomach growled angrily at him, making him wish he’d eaten more when Ignis had served up dinner that one night.

“I know buddy, we’re almost there. Just a couple more miles or something and then we can eat up.”

Truthfully, Prompto had no idea how much longer it’d be until he would reach the outpost. Three days? Four? Could he even survive that long? _Just like walking a marathon. Okay. On the count of three, we’re gonna get up and we’re gonna walk until we find another safe spot. Or an outpost. Then we can sleep and eat. Yeah. One…two…three._

The blond pulled himself upwards and out of his sitting position, his knees sore and aching. Knots and cramps ran throughout his body, through his neck and legs. He rolled his neck around, cracking his fingers before he stuffed the gun back into his waistband. His fingers rubbed at his eyes, fighting the exhaustion that threatened to overtake his body. If he recalled correctly, there was hopefully some sort of river nearby where he could clean up and drink some water. Hopefully. The only thing he could do was to remain optimistic about the situation. _At least I’m not dead yet._

With one final look around the empty sprawl of land that seemed to go on for ages, he began his journey once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Eight hours later, a pair of reopened wounds, an ache like no other that was giving him hell and absolutely no sign of any outpost. Seventeen times he had stumbled, three times he tugged off his shoes to dump out rocks, and five times he considered eating whatever he saw – and yes, he was counting. Poisonous or not, it could offer him some sort of food source for the time being. _Wish I spent more time with Ignis when he cooked. Then I could’ve figured out what’s good or not._ The thought ran across his mind without any hesitation, almost feeling like a jab at his heart. He already missed them – the way they could all get along, feeling like he belonged and was one of them even if he wasn’t a Crownsguard like Ignis and Gladiolus. And Noctis, the way that he made him feel like he wasn’t a nobody, wasn’t a loser. And now? Now it seemed all like a joke to him. They were probably just pitying him because he wasn’t like the-

_“ Shi-“_

He hissed, cutting himself off as a throbbing pain burst through his foot from hitting the edge of a rock he was attempting to climb over. A series of curses slipped out past his lips, face screwing up in pain as his hands reached down to rub at his foot to try and relieve a bit of the ache. The blond carefully moved his foot downwards, cautiously taking a step. _Don’t think it’s broken but goddamn_ _it hurts like hell._ Prompto didn’t bother to check it - if he took the time to do so and address all his wounds, it’d slow him down even more. He couldn’t waste anymore time with how clumsy he had been while walking. This time he wasn’t going to stop and wait. He was going to walk until he passed out from either hunger or exhaustion, maybe even both.

Occasionally, Prompto would pause to let his legs and foot rest for a few minutes, struggling not to doze off. Thirty minutes later or so, he’d stop again. This process repeated over and over again until an unmistakable sound hit his ears. The glorious, heavenly sound of running water from what was hopefully a river. A wobbly, relieved expression crossed his face as he made his way towards the noise, stumbling past trees into a small clearing with the river running through the middle of it. He sank to his knees alongside it, ignoring the mud that was soaking into his clothing. His cupped his hands together, scooping up water and guzzling it down. Water splashed onto his face, the dry and parched feeling in his throat practically disappearing. Prompto’s eyes scanned the area, looking for any vegetation or plants growing near the river that he could potentially eat, deadly or not.

Fifteen minutes later, Prompto had a small campfire set up with various mushrooms skewered onto sticks, resting above the fire. _Just like smores except no marshmallows, chocolate or graham crackers. Replace all of it with mushrooms and there you go. Mush’mores._ He snorted quietly to himself at the pathetic excuse for a joke. He wasn’t going to complain though – any food that he could find would be devoured instantly. The situation he was in seemed alright: a fresh source of water, food, and a warm campfire that would repel daemons from his location.

After eating his fill and proportioning the rest of the mushrooms out for later, he felt the warm embrace of sleep overtake his mind. His hand rested lightly on his gun while the last coherent thought ran through his mind.

 

_I hope I find you guys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c idk where im going with this honestly i just kept typing and was like "yeEAH that works"


	3. "I'm sorry, Prompto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone call for another chapter?  
> sdfjksdf probably not but i was v restless and wanted to type more
> 
> here's some Noct, Iggy and Gladio action to try and explain it >:3c
> 
> i am so sorry if they are out of character i have never written anything for any of them before ;;

“Noctis.”

“Mm, yeah?”

“Gladiolus and I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, yeah Specs. Later.”

“Your Highness, this cannot wait.”

A lazy sigh escaped past Noctis’s lips as he looked up from his phone, his legs dangling over the arm of the portable folding chair.

“What.”

Ignis straightened up once he had received Noctis’s attention. He cleared his throat, pushing up his glasses as he stared at the younger man before calling out.

“Gladiolus?”

“Coming.”

A couple seconds passed before Gladiolus stood beside Ignis, his arms crossed with an unreadable expression. The air felt awkward and tense, Noctis looking more and more perplexed as the seconds went on. He coughed awkwardly, making sure his game was paused.

“…Yeah? What is it? Did someone die or something?”

Gladiolus’s expression darkened, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit.

“Not just someone, but _you_ almost died the other day because of _someone’s_ actions.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow as he countered Gladiolus’s statement.

“And? It happens all the time.”

“Listen kid- “

“Gladiolus.”

“- It’s our sworn duty to protect you from any sort of harm and keep you from dying. If we can’t accomplish this one task because your little friend almost got you killed not once, not twice, but _several_ times because of his screw ups- “

Noctis’s eyes widened in surprise at first before they narrowed down at the sudden accusations towards Prompto, his anger flaring up. He cut Gladiolus off before he could spout more nonsense, raising his voice.

“What the hell? You can’t just come at him with all of that, _I’ve_ put myself in more danger than he ever has to me. Don’t you _dare_ accuse him of doing any of that just because you can’t -"

“ _Gladiolus. Noctis._ Stop.”

Ignis’s voice cut through the rising tension and anger filling the air around the two. The time that Ignis had been silent through their heated argument was spent trying to figure out a way to explain to Noctis the best course of action. He rubbed at the space between his eyebrows, fixing the raven-haired male with a stern look.

“As your advisor, Gladiolus and I have decided that the best course of action would be to leave behind any liabilities. We cannot afford to be halted in our course from any sort of life-threatening mishap, no matter how small or grave it may be. And as such of an action, we believe it would be much more beneficial to your safety and health if we were to leave Prompto behind.”

Noctis froze, the anger melting away from the shock that rang through his body. He blinked a few times, not believing the words he had heard.

“You- You want to- You want to _what?!_ No. Absolutely not. You better be joking Specs, because I swear to the Astrals if you’re not- “

“I’m not joking around, Your Highness. We cannot be hindered with any mild inconveniences, friend or not.”

The anger that Noctis had felt wash away pushed back into him, rising through his body as he stood up from his chair. He stepped towards Ignis, jamming his finger into the taller male’s chest, waves of rage rolling off of him.

“So what – You’d leave Gladio if he was a detriment to the group? You’d leave yourself if you put me in more danger than you think I could handle?”

Ignis blinked down at him, unmoving as he spoke.

“If it came down to it, I would.”

Noctis’s nose curled up in a sneer, opening his mouth to speak once more before a sleepy, quiet voice cut through the tension. A blond mess of hair poked out from the tent’s entrance, bleary eyes staring at the trio from the loud commotion.

“Mm, guys?”

“Go back to sleep Prompto. Noctis is just annoyed that Gladiolus beat him again.”

With those words, Prompto tiredly nodded, his eyes slipping shut as a loopy, exhausted smile appeared on his face. He encouragingly stuck his thumb up towards Noctis, mumbling the next few words before he retreated back into the tent to pass out once more.

“Go beat ‘em buddy.”

Once the blond fell back asleep, the tension settled over the haven once more. Several times Noctis opened his mouth, daring to speak another word. He softened his voice considerably, giving Ignis a look to try and persuade him.

“You can’t leave him behind. He _needs_ us. We _need_ him.”

It wouldn’t work. The gaze Ignis and Gladiolus had set on Noctis broke past his expression and persuasion, leaving no more room for argument.

“I apologize, Your Highness, but it must be done. Rest up, for we’re leaving as soon as the sun rises tomorrow morning.”

Guilt set itself into Noctis’s gut as he watched Ignis and Gladiolus enter their tent, his eyes soon turning to stare at the burning embers of the fire. As much as he hated to, absolutely despised to, he knew he couldn’t argue or persuade them. Once Ignis’s mind was set on a decision, there was almost always no way he could change it.

That night, the raven-haired prince couldn’t fall asleep, the idea of Prompto’s hurt, heartbroken expression plaguing his thoughts and dreams.

_I’m sorry, Prompto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeet am i right
> 
> did you know the hardest part i had was wanting to put in swears but i Do Not swear and i was too nervous to type some out


	4. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet am i right ok so  
> i kinda left this for a day or so, typed it up, added in a couple of things to try n flesh it out?  
> sorry if it's awkward or skips some stuff!!

Roughly a day had passed since Prompto had made camp alongside the river – or at least he thought so, based on the color of the sky. He figured the best option was to sit back, let his foot relax, and try to wash up. Sure, it was pretty inconvenient and time consuming, but he was 80% sure his foot was swollen. The marksman leaned down, tugging off his boot and sock. Yup, okay that definitely raised it to 99.9%. There was absolutely no way it couldn’t be swollen with how it looked. The skin felt tight and stretched out as he rolled his ankle around, gently feeling it with his fingers to see if anything was broken. He let out a low exhale at the spike of pain that had surged up when he prodded and poked at his foot. With narrowed eyes from the blinding sun, Prompto stared up at the sky, calling out to the empty air around him.

“I don’t suppose the Astrals would magically just – _y’know_ – hit me up with some ice for the swelling, huh?”

Almost immediately after Prompto questioned the white, cloudless sky, heavy rain clouds settled in. Fat drops of rain slowly began pouring down onto his body, starting to extinguish his steady campfire. A deadpan expression filled his face as he held his hands out as if to say _‘Really?’_

“Okay, okay. Sorry I asked Mr. I-Control-The-Weather-Guy!”

He sighed, carefully pushing his foot back into his sock before pulling his boot on. Standing up, the blond stepped on the already burnt out campfire, not wanting to cause the dying fire to somehow spread even though it was raining. _Stranger things have happened after all._ The storm seemed to roll in, practically roaring at him with thunder as if it were a warning to hurry up and get moving. Sure, it was unsafe. Sure, he could probably slip and hurt himself more. But there was just no time to spare with how long he had lagged behind already. He took one last gulp of fresh, clean water, made sure all three items of his were still with him, and carried on his way past the river.

 

* * *

 

 

In hindsight, it would’ve been a better idea to follow the river. He was already quite a few miles away from it, and he still saw no sign of human civilization except for the spare broken down shack that was probably used by a farmer years before. Other than that, the heavy fog and rain set in, blocking his view of anything in the distance. The blond munched on the leftover mushrooms, the bland, empty taste filling his mouth as he thought. But _if_ he followed the riverside, then he could’ve possibly have found an outpost by it. _After all, fresh water equals humans? Yeah? …I really should’ve paid more attention in class._

Prompto trudged through the mud while his boots sunk down in a few spots, causing him to yank his leg up and almost lose his balance. Again. It was tricky, honestly. The rain chilled him to the bone, his body aching for a warm, dry bed. Though he wasn’t as tired as he was previously, the extra movement he had to do in order to pull his legs up each time started weighing in on his strength. His hand reached up to rub at his nose to relieve an itch, smearing mud onto his face in the process, his nose scrunching up at the sensation. Occasionally as he walked, he opened his mouth to get another gulp of water in. It was better than nothing, but at least it kept him from dying, y’know?

 

* * *

 

 

The slowly falling darkness began surrounding Prompto’s vision as he looked around the area that he currently was in. There wasn’t much to be seen besides trees, piles of rocks, a faint glimmer of light, and some little critte- wait. The blond stopped in his tracks, turning his eyes towards the light. _Is that…an outpost? Maybe? Am I hallucinating?_ He held his hand out over his eyes to try and block the rain out, squinting at it in the distance. It was better luck than nothing, and it was hopefully some sort of civilization. The optimism that had trickled away from Prompto’s body flooded back in, a jolt of emotions rising up. After who knows how many days, there was something – _someone –_ out here. He took a step. Then another, and another, towards the direction of the glowing beacon of light and hope. He shut out the pain and discomfort as he picked up his speed, slipping and sliding forwards in the mud a couple of times.

“Hello??” He called out loudly, the sound of the rain almost drowning out his voice as he rushed closer towards the light.

“ _Hello?!”_  Prompto yelled once more, fear setting in from the groans and growls of daemons that began spawning in right behind him. 

The blond panted, a burst of adrenaline filling his veins as the daemon’s noises increased in intensity at the sense of a hunt, a chase. Mud splattered up against his clothing and body, the sudden swipes of thorny plants scraping up against him as he ran. The rain continued on, heavy and thick. He squinted his eyes, looking towards the lit area for any signs of life – _There -_ A sudden movement of lights – _Flashlights? People?_ \- that seemed to patrol around stopped on the area where Prompto was practically sprinting through. People’s voices called out towards him, gunshots and hisses filling the air around him. _God please don’t shoot me, I’m not one of them._ His lungs and chest burned as he finally, _finally_ managed to get to the outpost, light filling his senses.

As he breached the perimeter of the outpost, the exhaustion took over his body as the adrenaline left. The previously ignored injuries caught up to him, as well as the lack of food. He couldn’t bother to stand up, choosing to collapse forwards on the ground, heavy breaths leaving his mouth.

The last thing Prompto heard as he hit the floor was a deep, warm voice calling out for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who that voice could be? >:3c
> 
> (only problem is how do i Write that character? i have no idea. ;;   
> blease send help if you have any idea on how to,.,.otherwise rip it'll probably be super ooc like this is djkfsm)


	5. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im v sorry for the delay, i was piled up with a whole essay to write for my college credit classes and i still need to write up more essays for scholarships ha,,, fun
> 
> anyways yeet this is just uh. im still not sure where to go with this, you'd think by now i'd have a plan? false.
> 
> im also trying to make these a bit longer n this one was around 800~ words? i need to get better but!! it takes practice.

The first time Prompto woke up, he flickered back and forth between mumbled words and expressions, slurred with the effects of strong pain killers. If anyone had asked what the blond had said, they would’ve shaken their heads and shrugged.

* * *

 

The second time he woke up, he took a few sips of water that was offered to him, quenching the dry ache in his throat before sleep overtook him once more.

 

* * *

 

The third and final time Prompto woke up, he wasn’t alone.

His eyes slowly opened at the sound of voices, squinting at the brightness that seemed to blind him momentarily. _I’m safe? Not dead? Is this what Heaven looks like? Thought it’d be more, y’know, open and airy?_ Without moving his head around, he blearily peered around the room – there were bright walls, a couple plants hanging around, and unknown people standing around near the bed. _Hunters? Who…?_ His eyes briefly flickered down to his wrist, feeling relieved that the dirtied green band was still wrapped around it. The blond lifted his head slightly to try and get a better look at the people before dropping it back onto the bed, his eyes shutting momentarily. He sighed gently, wanting to fall back asleep. A dull ache filled his body as he shuffled around a bit to get more comfortable, biting at his lip to stifle a few groans that threatened to escape.

“Hey – he’s awake.”

One of the hunters moved closer, the group quieting down. Prompto could feel their eyes on him, making him want to pull the sheets over his body. He swallowed around the dryness in his throat, licking his cracked lips.

“Hey, kid,” a soft voice called out to him, soft brown hair filling his vision as a young woman crouched down at eye level with him, “Prompto, right?”

 _How’d she know my name…? Probably someone knew him from the magazines? The ones where it talked about Noct and who he was with? Maybe. Highly likely. Yeah._ The marksman hesitated before nodding lightly, a hint of throbbing pain filling his head – a telltale sign that a headache was coming on.

“That’s–,“ Prompto coughed, eyes scanning the room for something to drink. He began reaching out for a cup on the table beside him before the woman held it, bringing it closer for him to take a sip. He paused for a second, continuing. “-That’s me.” His voice sounded dry and scratchy as he coughed a couple more times to clear up his throat.

“I’m Lucille. You feeling okay? Those injuries really took a toll out of you, you’ve been out of it for a couple of days.”

The blond nodded once more, mumbling out the words, “Hurts like hell.” He paused, looking at the young woman. “Wait.” He pulled himself upright, hissing at the sting that ran through his body, the dull aches increasing in intensity. “Days?”

 “Mhm, couple of days at least. You must’ve caught a pretty nasty fever out there in the rain, and a few of those wounds were infected. How’d you get yourself in that situation anyways?”

A few of the hunters looked at him questioningly, obviously wanting to know what exactly happened out there. Prompto hesitated, letting out a shaky breath at the question, fiddling with his fingers as the memories of the past few days flooded into his head. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure where exactly to start off. _Could he trust these people? They knew his name automatically – how much should he tell them? Is it safe enough?_  “I- Well-…” He furrowed his eyebrows, directing his gaze down at his fingers. “I got lost?” He wasn’t lying, in all honesty. He did get lost but, what if they knew of Noctis’s plan to leave him behind? Knew how much of a burden he really was.  _Come on Prompto, stop thinking that way._

Lucille nodded slowly, sharing a pitiful look with one of the other hunters. “I see… Well, I’ll get out of your hair and let you rest up some more, yeah? I’m sure you need it.” She softly smiled at him before she got up to walk over to the group, ushering them out of the room.

“Lucille?” He called out.

“Mhm?”  
“…Thank you.”

Prompto watched as the woman left the room, glancing over at the side table once more. He picked up the cup of water, taking a few more sips, placing the cup back down. His head was now pounding, the previously welcoming bright lights now shining down into his eyes. _Are there any pain meds or something? Cup, camera, there._ He let out a sigh of relief, a little note next to the bottle of pain medication saying, ‘Take one as needed’. Vague. He unscrewed the bottle, shaking out one pill before swallowing it down with a mouthful of water.

The blond shut his eyes, sliding down under the covers as he pulled them up over his head to block out any light or noises. He was still tired from before, his body easily sinking back to sleep. One main question that he forgot to ask Lucille still circled his mind as he passed back out.

_Who was the guy who helped me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanted to extend it a little bit more instead of sudden reveal yknow? just to make it,,,idk. yeah. im so tired
> 
> also i may take down the whole story to rewrite and redo all of it just because,,,im avoiding looking back on the previous chapters bc i know how many plot holes there are and its just. writing is hard.


	6. update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little update!

hello!! i'm v sorry that there's such a lack of new chapters for this ;;; sorry to give out excuses, but i'm super busy and piled up with notes/schoolwork. i uh,,also don't have another chapter written up, but hopefully soon i'll write up another chapter! for now i gotta write up 3 chapters worth of notes and 2 essays! so i'm getting ;; p run out of with words,.,.,.

 

but thank you to all who have stuck around and supported me through this!! you guys gave me a huge smile and i felt so excited >:3c this isn't the end! i may at one point rewrite everything over the summer to give everyone a better, more filling n explained story, but for now, thank you for putting up with my weirdly plot hole filled story!!


	7. update 2.0

whats popping!!! i'm a huge fool.

I completely forgot I ever wrote this and just now found it again after not logging in for so, so long. I'm in university now 'n doing biomedical engineering!! so i have a lot on my plate currently 'n I'm trying my best to push through it all (and not tank my gpa)

anyways!!!!!! During my winter break after my finals that are around thanksgiving, I'm gonna (hopefully) try my hand at rewriting this! I looked back on old comments n suggestions and I really appreciate all the kindness that's been sent my way <3\. Lots of plot holes, iffy sentences, and just general awkwardness runs rampant throughout this whole thing! 

thank you so much for everyone atm!! i'll definitely try to come back and work on this when i have the time!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah!  
> idk where i'm going with this but idk if anyone wants me to continue this on?  
> aaaaa
> 
> yeet!


End file.
